Nightmares and weaknesses
by demi-god of hell
Summary: have you ever wandered what Danny fears, well you are about to find out. one shot about Danny, little DxS. i do not own Danny phantom.


**Nightmares**

Danny Fenton isn't a normal teenage boy. He has always known that, his parents are ghost hunters, and is actually half ghost. Ever since he became half ghost he is the town hero. He fought ghost, fought his evil future self, defeated the ghost king, and even saved the planet from being destroyed by a meteor. But even a hero has nightmares and Danny has many.

Danny was in his room getting ready to go to sleep after a day of fun. Surprisingly no ghost have shown up today and Danny has been able to go to the mall and arcade with tucker and even go on a non- ghost date with Sam. What he didn't know was that he was going to have one messed up night. Danny had just got done changing and brushing his teeth and went to deep sleep, so deep he didn't notice his ghost sense. Nocturne had just phased into Danny's room. "Foolish child let's see what you fear the most". Nocturne went into Danny's mind.

FIRST NIGHTMARE 

Danny was in a destroyed city what he didn't notice was that he wasn't his usual self. "Now to destroy those towers that are so annoyingly keeping me out" Danny said but at the same time didn't. Then before he could try to say something he let out his ghostly wail. Danny heard an explosion in the distance then another and another and another; suddenly you could hear sirens in the same direction the explosions came from. Danny look down and noticed that he was taller than usual and was muscular, he went to feel his hair and when he did his messy raven black hair was replaced with white flames. After that it hit him, he wasn't Danny Fenton or phantom, but Dan phantom his evil self. _No _Danny thought _this can't be happening._ Danny tried to stop himself or rather evil self but couldn't. Suddenly everything was gone, destroyed, obliterated. "Hahahahaha, they never stood a chance" he heard himself say. Danny immediately woke up, cold sweat on his forehead. "Thank god that was just a dream" he said "maybe I'll be able to get some rest now" he went back to sleep still unaware of the ghost behind it.

SECOND NIGHTMARE

"Huh what's happening" Danny asked he had woken up on an examination table in the lab." Why can't I break out"? Danny tried to break free but couldn't then he noticed all the strange tools, most of them looking like they could hurt A LOT! He heard his someone coming down the lab stairs, he cold barley make out to figures, but as they got closer he made out his parents. "Mom, dad, please help me I don't know how I got here" Danny told his parents. "Mom? Dad? We aren't your parents ghost scum; we would never have someone like you as our son"! His mother replied with so much anger that it scared Danny. "Mom please it's me Danny your only son, please let me go" Danny told his mother. Instead of listening to him she picked up one of the tools and started to take samples of his blood and skin. Danny was in so much pain both mentally and physically, so much pain that he couldn't make any noise. As he lay there being dissected and sampled by his very own parents he could hear the cries of Sam and Tucker at the lab's door trying to convince his parents to at least let him go. Then he felt the most pain he had ever endured in his entire life, so much that he let out his most power ghostly wail. Afterwards he tried to break free but he was out of energy and passed out.

This time Danny didn't wake up and was actually passed out like in his dream from the very realistic pain. This allowed him to go to his next nightmare.

THIRD NIGHTMARE

When Danny came to he wasn't in the lab but in a different house. He also noticed he was much older about in his early twenties. An older version of Sam walked in and she looked about the same age as him but she also seemed to have gained a couple of pounds. "Danny what should we name the baby when it's born" Sam asked Danny. He couldn't believe what he was hearing did Sam just say that they were going to have a baby. He was filled with so much joy that he hugged Sam, for the first time that night he was happy. It was all ruined we his ghost sense went off, "ugh, going ghost" Danny said annoyed. He phased through the roof of the house to find none other than Vlad masters/plasmius, "what do you want Vlad?" he asked Vlad obviously annoyed "why I was nearby and decide to drop by and make you join me Daniel one way or another" Vlad replied. Before Danny could say anything Vlad sent a ghost ray his way, Danny easily dodged but in the process the ray hit one of the houses walls exposing Sam sitting on the couch. "Sam take cover you need to be safe" Danny told her. "It seems you are fund of that girl" Vlad said "you leave her out of this Vlad" Danny threatened "we'll see about that boy". Vlad duplicated into four Vlads and attacked Danny. Three off the duplicates attack Danny while the real Vlad went after Sam. Seeing this Danny let out his ghostly wail hopefully stopping Vlad, but only managed to destroy the duplicates. Vlad comes out holding up Sam ready to snap her neck "you have two choices boy join me and let the girl live or don't and the girl will dies along with your child" Vlad told Danny while tightening his grip on Sam. "Please Vlad leave her alone" Danny said with tears in his eyes, he was too weak to do anything. "Very well child have it your way" Vlad said and drop Sam from twenty feet in the air. Danny try to go ghost and save her, but he was just too weak to move, all he could do was hear Sam's screams as she fell with a thud. He was filled with so much rage that he transformed into his evil form but without the fangs and forked tongue and cape. "YOU WILL PAY VLAD, YOU HEAR ME PAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" Danny yelled releasing his ghostly wail, obliterating Vlad from existence. Danny went over to Sam's lifeless body and dropped to his knees crying, "They will all pay for what they've done to me" he said in a hushed voice.

END OF NIGHTMARES

Danny woke up immediately filled with worry; he picked up his phone and called Sam. "what do you want Danny it's 2 in the morning" Sam replied tired "just checking on you, all night I've been having these horrible nightmares" Danny replied back with relief "really well maybe you should talk to someone about them" Sam said now filled with worry "hold that thought Sam somethings not right" just as he said that his ghost sense went off "call you later I think I found the cause of them" Danny said hanging up. Danny went ghost ready to attack whoever was there, suddenly Nocturne came out of his mind. "Now that I know what you fear boy I can get rid of you" nocturne said summoning a nightwalker that looks like Dan. The fake Dan tackled Danny through his bedroom wall and onto the street. "For a fake you sure feel like the real thing" Danny said regaining his balance in mid air "let's see if you're as strong as the real thing". Danny let out one of his strongest blast ever and shot the nightwalker straight in the face. What surprised Danny was the fact that it didn't flinch or leave him a scratch, "wow I guess you are". "Now it's my turn" the nightwalker said while at the same time duplicating into four and shooting Danny with a ghost ray from all four duplicates. Danny fell to the ground barley conscious, he felt just like in his dream he just hopes it doesn't happen. In the need to end this quickly he lets out his ghostly wail destroying the nightwalker and knocking out nocturne. Immediately after putting nocturne in the Fenton thermos he passed out.

The next morning he woke up in his bed, "good you're awake" Danny heard from his right, he looked to the right and found Sam sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Sam what are you doing here" Danny asked "well I was going to see you after you called me when I found you passed out on the street I had to carry you up here" Sam told him. "Do my parents know" he asked again "of course how do you think I got in" Sam replied with a duh voice "so what happened she asked curious. "well some how nocturne got in my head and made me have these nightmares, afterwards I woke up and he came out and I had to fight him and his nightwalker, I'm just glad they were just dreams and not real life" Danny said with relief. "Really what happened in them" Sam said with worry "lets just say I'm glad you're ok and that the future is safe, well safer anyway" Danny said while give Sam a kiss and holding her protectively "everything turned out great" Danny said with a yawn. He fell asleep holding Sam and finally having a good dream.


End file.
